Winx Club: New Life
by fanfic-freedomwrite
Summary: Part 2 to the first book Past to Haunt...It's a working progress but give the first couple chapters a go.
1. Chapter 1

Understanding

As Bloom stood in the center trying to understand the illusion that was created, she notices that she could feel something move inside her.

"Do you understand now Princess Bloom? All we did was create an illusion, one that you fell for. You left your mind wide open and left yourself vulnerable. Once the leader is done, everyone else follows because they wonder around like a lost puppy." Icy said.

"I'll stay here and let you do anything to me, if you answer some of my questions." Bloom said.

"Deal, we will answer any question. We will only tell you what you seek." The Ancestresses said.

"How were you all freed from your prisons?" Bloom asked.

"That's a long story, but we first freed ourselves." The Ancestress's said. They looked away from Bloom and continued "That wasn't easy since you and your friends nearly killed us. But you see, you will never get rid of us because we are the evil that lives in everyone's heart in the magic dimension. We did vanish but because of the hate in the world we came back within a week. After we freed ourselves we went looking for the Trix. We didn't know where you took them or even if you killed them, but they will never die because they are made from us and are filled with our hate and magic. After we found them at Red Fountain, we took off the charm on the prison and possessed their bodies to free them from the rope that you put around them. After we freed them we gave them very specific orders to go get Darkar, because he had history with you. Darkar would have seceded if your husband didn't get up and come over to talk to you. So since he was so close, we figured once we were done with you that Darkar could take over Relix. Of course we will need his help to turn you evil again so you will be on our side. After we get done answering your questions that is the first thing we are going to do."

Bloom was getting tired and took a seat in the same place that she had been standing.

"OK, so I get why the seven of you are back. But why are Baltor and the Wizards back. What do they get out of this?" Bloom asked looking behind her at them.

"Baltor will get to kill you and destroy the world of everything he wants. Because he was also close to his goal, we are going to let him finish it. And the Wizards are a long story to so if you feel tired we can let you rest for a while. As of right now you're an enemy but you are also an ally. If you want to sleep and rest up, we have no problem letting you. Because you are with child and that child will also be evil, we need you both to stay at full strength. The Wizards will show you to you room, and don't try to escape because the entire room will be under surveillance." The Ancestresses said. Bloom's face looked like a face of horror, her eyes where unfocused and she was breathing fast.

As they were walking down the long dark hall, Bloom noticed that she was surrounded on all four sides. There was a Wizard in the front, back, and the two sides. The walls looked like Black fire and the temperature felt freezing like ice. She also noticed that she only had a fourth of the power she did have. As they arrived at the room, Ogron open the door and put his hand up motioning to enter. When she walked in the room, she felt warm.

"We want you to fill completely comfortable. Have a good night sleep; we have a surprise for you tomorrow." Gantlos said.

The room was bright red and felt like she was on the beach. There were pictures of her friends on the walls and a baby crib in the room. She figured this would be her home and this is where she will be put to rest. Time flew by has she fell asleep. When she woke up, there was a tray of food setting in front of the door. She ate the food provided to her, when she was done she held the tray and knocked on the door. Dumont opened the door and was assisted by the other three Wizards to escort Bloom back to them main room. There, she was greeted by everyone and they had a chair set out for her. She took her seat and looked around the room. Baltor came in and took the tray from Bloom's hands.

"Should we continue the stories and questions?" Anagan asked.

"I have a question before we continue, if I may." Bloom said.

"What is it that you want?" Darcy said.

"I want to talk to Sky, even if by a hologram. I feel lost and confused; besides when I'm evil I won't get to talk to him. All of you can stay and listen if you don't trust me. Please." Bloom said.

"As you wish, princess. Gantlos go and set up a connection with Sky. Hide the signal so they can't track us." The Ancestresses commanded.

As Gantlos went to set up a connection with Sky, Bloom arose from her seat and waited patiently. After a minute or two, Gantlos came back in the room and nodded his head. Out of nowhere a picture of Sky popped up and Bloom's eyes were filled with tears. Ogron and Baltor had put a spell on the place to make it look like she was on Earth. The Ancestress's had instructed everyone to keep their presence hidden, and to make Bloom feel at ease.

"Bloom! How have you been? Where are you?" Sky asked.

"I'm fine, how is everyone else?" she asked.

"They're worried, they said that you had to use the restroom and you never came back. When I went to go see if you were alright, you weren't in there. I was so worried for you, after the baby and Flora getting the message from Anagan. You look pale and sick, are you keeping yourself well?" Sky asked.

"Yes, I feel perfect actually. And about the whole baby thing…." She started

"Don't worry about it, if you don't want to try again for a while, I don't blame you. And the Ancestresses are going to get it, Oritel tracked them. He came across a trail from the Trix and found their hideout. We are leaving in a few minutes." Sky said.

In front of Bloom, the Ancestress's are shaking their heads, and Bloom knows in order to keep everyone safe she has to make them not leave. Off to the side Gantlos was getting ready to shut the connection down.

"Sky listen to me, all of you alone is not enough to kill any evil. Plus they don't want to fight you, they want me. I'm begging you to stay on Stoorys, if you go after them, you will die. And if you don't die, you will never see me again." Bloom said.

Sky eyes filled with tears and in front of Bloom, the Ancestress's had the Trix hold up a sign. Bloom read the sign and told Sky "I losing the baby was just an illusion. The baby is fine and healthy right now. I will come home when the time is right but right now I need some alone time, to think."

After that was said, Gantlos cut the connection and Sky disappeared. Bloom fell to her knees in tears and wondered why it had to be like this.

"Ok, now let's continue the last story. The Wizards were created and they share the same blood. When the heroes thought they killed Dumont, they really didn't. Dumont went into the black circle and stayed there until he was strong enough to fight again. If you recall, Ogron had the black circle in his hands when fighting you in the Omega Dimension. When the Wizards started to lose the fight, they made a replica of the circle and hid the real one. All the Wizards knew that Dumont was inside, so if they did lose then he would be the one to free them. But where they hid the black circle, froze to the ground. When we sent the Trix to go see what was taking so long, they freed the black circle from the ice. That freed Dumont; after the rest of the Wizards were free they all came back here. We all organized a plan, and now we are acting on it. There, end of all the stories. Did you have any more questions for us?" the Ancestress's asked.

Bloom started coughing and she noticed that there was blood on her hands. She looked up at the Ancestress's and looked back down at her hands. Everyone huddled around her to see if the blood was real and if she was faking it. The look on their faces was one of pain. Bloom fell to her side clutching her stomach. She had tears coming down her face and lost all color to her skin. She screamed a high pitched scream, it sounded like nails on a chalkboard.

"Ancestress's, what do we do? She is not much use to use dead. She's dying and the baby is suffocating, what is our move." Dumont said picking Bloom up.

"The only thing we can do is get her to the hospital. Wizards, take Bloom there. Change the way she looks so no one will recognize her. Don't let her out of your sight. Darcy, go with them, stay at Blooms side, and say you're her mother if anyone asks. Now go and don't come back till she is strong enough." The Ancestress's said.

When they got to the hospital, Bloom had short brown hair. Her new name was Vanessa; the doctors took her straight to the back and started checking her out. She had internal bleeding and the baby had the cord wrapped around the neck. The Wizards and Darcy were by her side the entire time. When the media found out about a fairy ending up in the hospital, everyone went insane. Everyone was freaking out because it is nearly impossible to put a fairy in an actual hospital. They don't know who could've done this but Sky found out and everyone rushed to see who it was. When they got there, security was so tight they could not get through. Finally, the media released a picture of the victim. Sky immediately fell to his knees, he knew it was Bloom. The shape of her face and the look in her eyes gave it away.

"What's wrong Sky?" Flora asked.

"It's Bloom. Bloom is the fairy that's in the hospital. Look at the eyes, the face, and the small scar on the side of her face." Sky said.

"Your right. It is Bloom, but how do we get in there? We don't want to harm the security." Musa said.

"I'll go first, I'm her husband. And I took an oath to stay by her side no matter what happens." Sky said.

Back in the hospital, the doctors had got the baby out, it was a little baby girl. The Wizards wanted Bloom to name the baby since it was hers; Darcy wanted to name it because the girl would be evil. Four against one isn't fair so the Wizards won in letting Bloom decide the name. Sky rushed into the hospital but the security guards stopped him. After Sky explained that that was his wife in there, they asked him to say the name of the patient.

"Bloom" he said.

"No, it's Vanessa. Nice try, now go and wait outside with everyone else." The security guards said.

"Her name is Bloom, she is a member of the Winx Club, and she is my wife. Look what happens when the other Winx girls use their fairy dust to undo the spell. The girl on the bed will have long red hair." Sky said as he texted the girls to get up there.

"We know what we have to do, remove the spell." Roxy said.

As they all rushed into the room, they saw the wizards leaning against the wall. They continued on and removed the spell. Once the security guards saw the real Bloom lying on the table, they doubled security because she was a member of the Winx. Ogron had orders to keep the princess isolated and away from her friends. Ogron looked over at Anagan and said "go get two nurses and one doctor. Take them to spot C." Just like that Anagan was gone. Next he turned to Dumont and said "get Bloom out of here. Take her and all her ivy's to spot D." He turned to Darcy and said "keep the Winx and the heroes busy for a while." And then turned to Gantlos and said "Get the baby and head for spot B. Put the baby in the crib and guard her with her life."

As soon as all that was said, Ogron had vanished to. The Winx could not hear what was said and where everyone went, but they did know that Darcy was getting ready to attack. The Winx changed to fairy form to fight and the heroes took out their swords. Darcy shook her head and then went for Techna. Of course Timmy wouldn't let Darcy get her and so he jumped in front of her. Riven took up a defensive position in front of Musa. Helia stood beside Flora but not in front, he trusts her and knows that she can take care of herself. Brandon let Stella have her room because she was getting ready to attack. Roxy just stood in the door way and made sure that no one was coming in or leaving. Layla was whispering to Nabu and Sky was so mad he couldn't fight. All Sky wanted to do was find Bloom and keep her safe.

The Wizard all met at the same place, base camp. Ogron only said all the different points to throw the Winx off their track in case Darcy couldn't keep them there. Back at base camp, the Ancestress's were mad because they told the Wizards don't come back here till she is strong enough. Baltor gathered around Bloom, and the Trix watched the baby. As the nurses continued to monitor Bloom, the Doctor was making her medicine. Bloom had regained consciousness after couple minutes after being moved to base camp. The Wizards were at her side instantly and had order Stormy to bring the baby over.

"We are letting you name your baby girl." Dumont said.

"Thanks. I'm thinking Mae." Bloom said.

"And what a wonderful name it is. Is there anything I can get for you, princess?" Dumont asked.

"I'm a little hungry and really thirsty. Can you bring me some water?" Bloom said.

"Sure, just hang in there." Dumont said.

Ogron and the Ancestress's followed Dumont to get the water from the other room.

"Are falling in love with her, Dumont?" Ogron asked.

"No, why would I?" Dumont asked.

"Because you fool, until Mae grows up, she is the most powerful fairy in the magic dimension. And you're starting to grow weak and powerless for her." The Ancestress's said.

"Your wrong, all of you. I'm not falling in love with the princess." Dumont said.

"Then why can't you say her name? Why do you call her "princess"? And why are you at her side every minute of the day worrying about her?" Ogron asked.

"Because princess is the name that I guess just stuck with me. And I do worry about her because she will be evil and when she is, who's to say that we won't have a thing?" Dumont asked.

Dumont got the water and went back into the other room. The Ancestresses and Ogron followed closely behind. Dumont walked over to hand the water to Bloom. She was laying on a bed with Mae in one arm and water in the other.

"Thank you Dumont." Bloom said.

As Bloom took a drink from the water, you could see the color coming back to her skin. Dumont got a smile on his face because he could see that she was getting well. After the drink of water, she looked around the room only to see the Ancestress's were talking to Darkar. She knew it was time to turn evil once more. She looked over at Dumont and back down at Mae, she looked back over at the Ancestresses and nodded. Darkar came over and placed his hands above Bloom. As he did his chanting and everything, you could see the look in Bloom's eyes change. Her outfit was as before, dark blue and grey pale wings. Dumont knew that it was almost over and they would be together forever. When Darkar removed his hands from above Bloom, she popped up and had that look in her eyes that said destruction.


	2. Chapter 2

Fighting Back

Back at the hospital, Darcy was getting bored of keeping them there so she decided to leave. The Winx didn't know why she left but they were kind of glad that she did, they were getting tired. Everyone took a seat except for Sky; Sky went outside to get some air. Roxy followed behind him and waited till the right time to speak.

"Why does this happen to her? Is this her destiny? Can I do nothing right anymore?" Sky said.

"I'm sure she will be fine, you know Bloom better than all of us. But what I know about her is that she is strong and she can take care of herself. I'm sure she knows what she's doing and that we will see her soon." Roxy said walking over to Sky's side.

"Why can't I protect her anymore? This isn't fair" he said.

"But you can protect her. Sky look at all the times something has happened to her and you were by her side and when she was wounded you continued to fight while getting her to safety. You cannot always shield her from the dangers of the world, because if you do, then the world will come looking for her." She said and walked away.

Sky took a seat under a tree that was close by to think about what Roxy had said. He went back through all his thoughts from them first meeting at her house to her sleeping before she disappeared. He stayed there for hours just thinking, finally the Winx and heroes came down and said that they were going back home. Sky got up and joined them only to find himself missing her more when they got home. He walked to his room just down the hall. He sat on the bed and was thinking of a way to rescue his most prized possession. After sitting there for what seemed like forever, he got up and walked to the balcony. Oritel came in the room and had some flowers with him for the baby.

"I know what you're thinking Sky. If you want to save her then calm down, don't do it with anger in you. My daughter is strong and very smart. She uses all the resources around her to stop whatever is happening" Oritel says.

"I know that, but our daughter doesn't need to be in this fight at such a young age. She's only a baby and has enemies. I'm going to stop this, get Bloom back and get my daughter back." Sky said.

Sky stormed out of the room before Oritel could say anything else. Sky noticed that he wasn't getting cold and that it hadn't snowed so Bloom was alive, he just had to find her.

Back at base camp, the Ancestress's decided to test Bloom in a fight. Dumont never left Bloom's side and catered to her ever need. Dumont didn't want to fight Bloom so he stood on the side and was going to watch. Bloom stood in the center of a very large room, this room had high ceilings and a low floor. Her first challenge was to fight the rest of the Wizards; the second fight would be Baltor and Darkar. Her last fight would be against the Ancestress's in the Trix's bodies. Bloom stood there waiting for the first attack, she looked over at Dumont and back at Ogron and gave the nod to signal she was ready.

Ogron signaled to Anagan to go first and Gantlos to follow. Ogron snuck behind Bloom and was about to take her out when suddenly she turned around and attacked. Anagan was at Ogron's side in an instant. Gantlos continued to open fire when suddenly Bloom used her Dragon fire to disappear and reappear right behind him and shot him out of the air.

"What's wrong Ogron? I'm sure you could better than that. Why don't you fight me one on one instead of hiding behind Anagan and Gantlos." Bloom said.

"Because Bloom, that's not how we do things around here. If you can't survive the three of us how do you expect to beat everyone else?" Ogron said.

"So you're saying you won't fight me one on one because of rules. That is the first time I have heard an evil person say that. Well then, I guess I'm just going to have to get the two out of the way so it will just be you and I" Bloom said.

The second Bloom got done talking, Gantlos got her and she was shot to the ground. Dumont rushed to her side and told the Ancestress's to call off the fight. Of course the Ancestress's couldn't do that because the Dragon Fire hasn't come fully out yet, Bloom was just getting warmed up. As Dumont helped Bloom up, he noticed that she was greatly wounded.

"Ancestress's I beg of you, at least post pone the fight to later. Let me tend to the princess's injuries. Gantlos shot without her or anyone else being ready, that's not fair." Dumont said holding Bloom tightly in his arms.

"You're right that wasn't fair, but we never said that we would fight fair. You haven't even seen the full power of the Dragon Fire, none of you Wizards have. But we will grant your wish and post pone the fight." They said.

As Sky walked around outside, he noticed a cool breeze and he fell to his knees. The Winx were hanging out in a tree as they felt the same cool breeze. They all rushed to find the boys and see if they felt it to. When they found the boys, the boys were trying to find Sky. They all knew that something bad happened to Bloom and they were worried what Sky would do. When they found Sky, he was on Peg and had Oritel and Marian open a portal to take him to where the Trix left their trail. The Winx couldn't stop him and the heroes didn't want to get in his way. Since none of them could do anything, they decided to go with him and make sure that he is fine.

Dumont carried Bloom to her bed and started to clean her injuries. She had loss conciseness when Dumont was carrying her. After Dumont cleaned the wounds and got her some water, he leaned against the wall hoping that she would wake up. Ogron came in to check on her and about the same time he did that, Bloom was glowing and on fire. The Dragon Fire was angry, healed her wounds completely and gave her the strength to get up. The second Bloom got on her feet, Dumont was at her side.

"Who was the one that shot me?" Bloom asked.

"Gantlos. Do you need anything?" Dumont asked

"Yes, I need Gantlos here right now." Bloom said in anger

Dumont did not reply back because he could hear the anger in her voice. She was going after Gantlos and there was nothing anyone could do about it. Bloom found Gantlos leaning against a wall talking to Anagan, and he was immediately attacked. Anagan had stepped aside and was not going to get involved if he didn't have to. Gantlos had wondered why she was so strong and came to the conclusion of, the Dragon Fire. He had never seen such power before and didn't know how to approach the situation. He looked over at Ogron and back over at Bloom. He decided if she wasn't going to play fair then neither was he. He got up and started attacking, but his moves didn't even come close to hitting her. The Dragon Fire had protected her from every shot and fired a massive attack on Gantlos. As Bloom was attacking, she was saying "this is for not doing what you were told, this is for the cheat shot you got at me, and this is for injuring me."

When she was done talking the entire room was lit up with the furry of the Dragon and Gantlos had fallen. Ogron got up and went to go see if he had survived that attack. When he walked over, Bloom was staring him down and was getting ready to attack. Bloom was so focused on Ogron that she forgot about Anagan. Anagan came up from beside and struck her down. Dumont was about to rush to her side but the Trix and Baltor stopped him. Bloom fired two shots; one shot hit Anagan as he was running and the other hit Ogron as he was helping Gantlos.

"Next challenge." She said.

The Wizards have been defeated and now it was time for Darkar and Baltor's turn. The Wizards regrouped with Dumont and were leaning against the wall just as he was. The Ancestress shook their head no, not to engage in battle.

"What about the other fights? Are you not going to keep your word?" Bloom asked.

"Oh no, we are, we just want to do this fight different. Baltor and Darkar have instructions to attack you when you least expect it." The Ancestress's said.

On the other side of the portal, Sky rushed to where Oritel picked up the trail. Of course the Winx and heroes where right beside him waiting to take a course of action. Flora and Techna walked over off to the side and tried to find a trace of magic. Helia was standing behind Flora trying to stay close but out of her way. Over the course they were there, they felt warmer inside. They all knew that Bloom was alive now, but they didn't know for how long.

"Everything is going to be just fine Sky. You know how strong Bloom is, so why are you doubting her?" Riven asked.

"Because Riven, I promised her I would stay by her side. And that I would be there for her and love her. And I'm not; I am failing my responsibilities as a husband. You all felt that chill on Stoorys, something happened to her and I wasn't there. And I'm still not there. I'm going to get Bloom and my daughter back." Sky said.

"You know that we will help you Sky, we all will." Flora said.

Back at home base, the Ancestress's were listening to the Winx talk. Meanwhile, Bloom was going to see Mae. Every time Bloom looked at her daughter, she flashed back to the good side and tried to escape. Because of this she had to have the Wizards including Dumont at her side in case anything happened. Dumont didn't like this idea and hated the idea of restraining Bloom if he ever had to. Bloom always had control of herself just because she was around Mae. Even though she was evil she still thought about Sky, the Winx, the heroes, and all the adventures they all had together. Just that little glimpse of hope lingers and provides a threat of her breaking free from this curse of being evil.


	3. Chapter 3

Light and Dark

Oritel was talking to Marian about their daughter and what they can do to help everyone. Flora and Tecna picked up a trail and were starting to follow it. Timmy had an idea that he had used to find Tecna in the Omega Dimension. Sky agreed to get hooked up to the machine and described the emotions he had for her. Sure enough, just like the last time Timmy used it, it picked up Bloom instantly. The fairies flew above the heroes in case they saw anything. The boys were right below the girls in case they got shot out of the sky or they had something to report. The look in Sky's face was one of optimistic, he had so much joy and pride on his face because he knew that they would get Bloom back. As they continued on, the girls stopped to take a break and talk about what they are going up against.

"Bloom, it appears you didn't do a job of keeping your friends away from us. Since you failed, we will give you a chance to make it up. Go and attack your friends, don't leave until you see Darkar. And since it is a much outnumbered match, if you do go, you will not have to fight any of us anymore." The Ancestresses said.

"Deal and Dumont stay here. I can do this myself, unless things start to go horribly wrong, no one show up and help me." Bloom said and was gone.

Back above the city, the Winx where still taking a break on top of a building while the heroes where pacing back and forth on the ground. Suddenly, out of nowhere Bloom shows up and attacks all the Winx at once. All the Winx were sent flying off the roof top down to the ground. The heroes couldn't see Bloom so they didn't know what they were up against. The Winx recognized the shot that was fired at them. Although they were stunned and wounded, they knew that they had to fight and that it wasn't going to be easy. The boys rushed to their side to help them up.

"Bloom, you're going to pay for that." Stella screamed.

"Bloom! Bloom's the one that attacked you?" Sky asked.

"That was definitely the Dragon Fire." Musa said.

"That hurt, but you all know what we have to do. Do you think you can tie her up Helia, if we can get her close to you?" Flora said.

"Sure, but are you going to be alright?" he asked.

"I'll be fine, come on girls." She said then the group of them was in the air.

The Winx looked around but didn't see Bloom anywhere. When they looked down at the boys, they were all on the ground. Bloom had come up from behind and attacked them when the boys were focused on the Winx. When they looked back up, Bloom was in front of them getting ready to fire. Tecna and Musa put up their shield and then they all started to move slowly to the ground. Bloom of course followed them because she wasn't going to give up the fight. As they got closer and closer to the ground, Bloom noticed that the boys were in a formation. She figured it was to catch her so she flew up towards the sky. Helia knew this wasn't going to work so he decided to move to higher ground and catch Bloom while the Winx are distracting her.

"Ancestress's please let me go help her. She doesn't know their plan and she going to get caught." Dumont pleaded.

"No, she needs to do this on her own. There will be no assistance from anyone here." The Ancestress's said.

As the Winx were surrounding Bloom, Helia got into position and was getting ready to take the shot. Bloom had noticed Helia but knew the only way to get all of them at once was to let him capture her. Helia took the shot and did capture Bloom, as he continued to tie her up the Winx went to her side. Now all Bloom had to do was wait for the specialist to get there. When the Winx came over, they used fairy dust to reverse the spell. Bloom changed herself back to normal to fool them and trick them all in to her plan. The specialist came over when they saw the spell undone. Sky walked up to Bloom and was trying to talk to her; he knew the spell was still on her so he was cautious.

"Can I help her now? They caught her and now she's not even evil. What are we supposed to do now that she is gone?" Dumont asked.

"You fool; do you not know the power of the Dragon Fire? She is in the middle of a plan to finish off her old friends. She is still evil and she knows what she is doing." The Ancestress's said.

Back at Magix, Flora also sensed something wrong and told everyone to keep their distance. The Winx put up a barrier so that when and if she went on a rampage, she would be trapped. Nabu and Layla left and went around to the back so Nabu could pull all the evil out of everyone. Bloom hadn't notice the absence of Nabu and Layla, she was too focused on Sky. Nabu quickly did the spell and Bloom fell to her knees unconscious. Dumont knew this was a bad idea and left to go get Bloom. The Ancestress's opposed it but he left anyway. When Dumont got there, Bloom was still on the ground and Nabu was still working his magic. The Ancestress's knew that this would turn into a fight, so they sent everyone from the rest of the Wizards, to Baltor and the Trix, and even Darkar to help him.

"Untie Bloom or suffer the consequences." Dumont shouted in rage.

"No" Sky said instantly.

"Fine, have it your way." He said.

As Ogron showed up, Dumont was shape shifted and was going to free Bloom by any means necessary. Baltor went after the specialist while the Trix went after the fairies. Darkar didn't want to get involved in their conflicts so he leaned against a wall and watched. The specialists were distracted by Baltor and forgot about Bloom long enough for Dumont to untie her. Dumont rushed to her side and gave her a kiss. Sky saw this and was filled with rage. After the kiss, Dumont carried Bloom over to Darkar so he could turn her evil again. The Winx knew that the Ancestress wanted them all so they let the Trix defeat them. The specialist saw the Winx give up and wanted to go to their aid but the Wizards were in their way.

Stormy went after Musa for all the times that she stopped her. Stormy gave it everything she had; Musa did nothing to stop the attack. Stormy's attack was so great that it sent her flying down the street. The Wizards knew that attack would've finished her off so they let Riven rush to her aid. When Riven got there, Musa was dead. She had no pulse and she wasn't breathing.

In Musa's mind, her mother was there playing the piano. Musa walked over to her mom and sat on the piano bench. "Musa, this isn't your time to die. This is your time to receive the power of your universe. Everything you know has been leading up to this point. However, there are some things that I am going to tell you that Bloom and Flora didn't. First off, this power will put you above the Wizards when you're not fighting them but when you are fighting them you are their equal. Another thing is you can hear every thought every spoken or written, you can hear every rhythm, and parts of rhythm. All this will allow you to hear the attackers plan so that you should never lose. You are much stronger and full of life my dear Musa, please use your new powers for good. My time in this world is running short, the next time I will see you is when it's your time to die. Remember that I will always be with you." And just like that her mother was gone and Musa was left to regain her strength.

Back above the city, Riven had moved Musa to a safe place behind a building. Dumont was guarding Bloom while Darkar finished the process of changing her. Sky managed to get around the Wizards and went after Bloom. Dumont started to open fire because Sky was to close to Bloom. While Sky was busy fighting Dumont the other specialist wanted to get to the girls because they had given up the fight with the Trix. Musa came out of her state of mind and was on her feet. Flora had been saving her power so that she could help Musa when the time came. The rest of the Winx knew that one of them would advance and came up with the plan to give up, to make it seem like they lost all hope. The specialist didn't know what the girls were up to but they were glad to see Musa standing on her feet. Because of all that was going on, Darkar couldn't change Bloom back to evil. The Wizards saw Darkar shake his head and knew that this wasn't going to work. Sky was getting the better side of Dumont and was near Bloom's side.

"Ogron, get Bloom back and head for base" the Ancestresses commanded.

"That is going to be hard to do at this point. Dumont is at his limit and the Trix are failing. Baltor disappeared and Darkar is worthless" Ogron said back.

After Sky took Darkar out, he got to Bloom's side and slid a tracking device inside a small cut from the battle. He did this so if she went missing again they could find her in a matter of seconds. Meanwhile Ogron was gathering power from the Black Circle and was going to help Dumont get back in the fight. With Baltor missing and the fight almost over, Ogron knew he would only have one chance to get everything accomplished. On the other side of the street, the Trix were beginning to reach their limit and decided to put all their power together for one final strike. This strike that the Trix were pulling off resembled the time when they were facing Darkar in the realm of Relix. While the Trix were preparing so were the Winx. Flora and Musa were going to converge while the rest of the Winx used their Believix power in a convergence. Out of nowhere Baltor appeared and took Bloom from Sky's arms. Since Sky had placed the tracking device he knew that he would see her again and very soon. With Bloom in the hands of Baltor, the Wizards, Trix, and Darkar retreated because they had secured Bloom.

When Baltor got back to base with Bloom, he sat her down in the middle of the room. Dumont was by her side to offer her help with anything she wanted. The only word that came from Bloom's mouth was Mae. She longed to see her daughter and to hold her again. Dumont went to go get Mae, but while he was away Bloom had lost all color to her skin. When Dumont returned, everyone was gathered around Bloom. Dumont rushed over to see what was going on. When he got there, Bloom was bleeding and was very pale. But all of her wounds were on fire and was trying to heal her. She was too weak to open her eyes but she went back deep into old thoughts and realized that she wasn't supposed to be evil. She remembered her friends and her husband Sky, and all the adventures she has been through.


	4. Chapter 4

The Right Path

When Bloom was done healing herself she opened her eyes and saw Dumont holding Mae. Mae was just a couple weeks old and was so big for a baby. Dumont got up and walked over to Bloom's side. As Bloom reached out for her daughter she notice that there was one wound still open. She figured what Sky had done and left the cut alone. With Mae in her hands, she felt like she could do anything in the world.

"Dumont, can you help me up. I want to go see the Ancestresses; I need to talk to them." Bloom asked.

"Sure, do you want me to take Mae back to her room or do you want to keep her?" Dumont asked.

"If you don't mind, I'll keep a hold of her for now." Bloom said.

As the two of them walked down the halls to the main room, Bloom falls to the ground. Dumont caught Mae and called for help. Ogron showed up and carried Bloom to the main room. When he laid her on the floor, Bloom started to speak partial sentences.

"No! Mae, Dumont, Sky, Earth, watch out for the water." She stuttered.

"What does that mean? What's going on?" Dumont asked.

Dumont stayed by her side as the rest of them just listened to her talk. When she was done talking she started to open her eyes. When she was aware of where she was at, she asked what had happened to her and Mae.

"We were walking and you just collapsed. When Ogron put you down you started saying random things." Dumont said.

"That's weird, I don't remember anything but wanting to come talk to the Ancestress." Bloom said.

"Do you remember what you wanted princess Bloom?" One of the Ancestresses asked.

"Yes, I remember. But please listen to all of what I have to say before you speak. I will give my full cooperation if you let me give Mae to Sky. When Mae is eighteen you can have her if you beat her in a match. The Wizards and anyone else will come with me but I have a feeling that if she doesn't know who her father is then she will die. Plus I am missing him, sorry Dumont. Please consider what you will gain from this, the most powerful fairy alive and trained, Darkar and Baltor get their wishes made and me gone." Bloom offered.

"Yes, we see your point. We will accept your deal; we will fight Mae at the age of eighteen. She will go with her father and your friends and anyone else you wish. Wizards get ready to head out, and while you're there Bloom explain to all of your friends the deal." The Ancestresses said.

As Bloom scooped up Mae, Dumont was standing right behind her. Bloom didn't want to talk; she just wanted to get Mae out from any danger for eighteen years. Bloom handed Mae off to Ogron so she could use her Believix power and transport them all to Stoorys. When they got to Stoorys, the Wizards escorted Bloom and Mae to the palace. Sky had saw Bloom approach the palace with the Wizards. Sky got everyone together and went outside to see what was going on.

"Bloom!" Sky managed to get out.

"I am not here to stay, but to give you something. The Wizards are not here to fight but to protect me. All of you please listen; this is the baby I gave birth to. Sky, meet your daughter Mae. In order for her to be safe, I am exchanging my life for hers. The Ancestresses will come to fight Mae when she is eighteen. It is up to all of you to train, protect, and love her as if she was your own. Ogron, before I return I have one last wish, to spend my last day with my friends and family. As my guardians the decision is yours to make, you can even stay with me." Bloom said.

"I guess it's alright, Dumont and Anagan stay with her at all times. Gantlos and I will be here just not where you can see us. Enjoy your last day, and remember no fighting at all or we will be forced to make you leave." Ogron said.

Bloom rushed over to her friends and husband. Sky had tears in his eyes when he saw Mae. Ogron and Gantlos had disappeared while Anagan was watching Flora. Dumont stayed beside Bloom like always. Tecna called Oritel and Marian and explained what was going on. When Oritel got there he saw the Wizards but ignored them. Bloom rushed to give her dad a hug and then gave her mom a hug. They all went inside to get something to eat and to relax. Bloom had got up from the chair and was heading to her room. Sky, Dumont and Anagan followed her down the hall. When Bloom got to the room she collapsed and started saying partial sentences again. Sky couldn't get near Bloom because the second Bloom collapsed, Ogron and Gantlos appeared.

"Not again, Anagan write down what she says." Ogron instructed.

"We need to figure out what is causing the attacks, she hasn't said anything yet just like before" Dumont said.

"Icy, Oritel no! Wizards I need, water, stay away from the water, how could you?" Bloom said.

When she was done with the episode, Dumont had laid her on her bed. She opened her eyes and knew what had happened.

"Bloom, I think we need to cut your last day short. You just had another episode and we don't know what is causing them. You could give out our location or something important. You have one hour left with you friends." Ogron instructed.

"Thank you Wizards, I will return with you in an hour. Sky lets go for a walk with everyone, I need some fresh air." Bloom said.

As Ogron and Gantlos disappeared again, the rest of them walked out of the room. As they walked down the hallway, Sky stared at Bloom. Bloom could feel him staring at her and said nothing. When they got to the kitchen, Flora was cleaning up lunch.

"Flora, will gather the gang, Bloom as an hour left and she wants some fresh air." Sky asked.

"Sure Sky, we will meet you outside." Flora said.

As Bloom walked through the house she was looking at everything taking a last look at everything she could. Sky looked like he wanted to say something but didn't because the Wizards were still there. When they got down to the river Bloom just stopped to stick her feet in the cool water. When the friends showed up, Bloom had tears running down her face. She didn't want to speak, she just wanted to clear her head of everything that was about to happen. Dumont and Anagan was standing in front of Bloom, trying to read what was going through her head. Right as Bloom was about to speak, the Trix showed up.

"Where is Ogron?" Icy asked.

"I am right here, what do you want?" Ogron replied.

"Why haven't you returned with Bloom? No, on second thought don't answer, we know why. We have been watching you and that wasn't part of the deal, was it Bloom? Anyway, Darkar and Baltor's preparations are nearly completed. And since you didn't take care of your friends in Magix like you said you would, you still have us and the Ancestress's in battle. Bloom it's time to come meet your destiny." Icy said.

Dumont walked over to Bloom with his hand out. Bloom took his hand and disappeared with them. Sky just looked and was confused by what Icy had said. Trying to make sense of everything, he forgot about Mae.

"We didn't even get a chance to say goodbye. And she willingly took Dumont's hand as if she knew what she was doing." Oritel said.

"I'm tired of these games of theirs. They come and go as they please, making deals, and torturing Bloom like it was child's play. Another thing I don't get is what happened to Bloom. When we were in our room, she talked pieces of sentences, like she saw glimpses of the future. And the Wizard's said it happened before. The only thing I know for sure is that I know where she is right now. During the fight in Magix, I placed a small tracking device in one of Bloom's cuts." Sky said.

"Sky, I know how hard this is, but we can't just go rushing into a fight that Bloom is in. She has a plan and we don't know what it is. And don't forget that Bloom gave all of you a mission. You are all supposed to raise Mae, train her and watch over her. If Bloom dies, you will know because it will get cool. Don't forget that, you all have to stick together." Oritel said.

"Thank you Oritel, we appreciate all that you do for us." Flora said.

Sky didn't want to talk anymore so he went for a walk down by the big oak tree that Bloom would sleep under. Stella and Brandon went to go talk to Mike and Vanessa about Bloom. Flora and Helia went to relax on their bed. Techna and Timmy tried to hook into the tracking device that Sky had planted in Bloom. After hours of trying to locate Bloom, they heard sound, but no picture or location would appear. As Techna used her power to send a message into the sky, Timmy could only watch.

Sound from Bloom, meet in the library right away.

When they all got to the library, Timmy and Techna were waiting for them.

"We heard from Bloom, we will tell you what she said if you are ready" Timmy said.

"We are ready Timmy" said Sky.

"Ok, here are her exact words. The codex, then Realix. After that Darkar will be finished but what about the Trix and Baltor, they all want to destroy me so who will get the honor?" Techna said.

"At this point we know that she is still alive, but we need to find her quickly. Once we find her we will have to be ready to fight. The Ancestresses will want to fight. We will also need to hide Mae and make sure that she is protected till its safe" Timmy said.

"I will start coordinating with Oritel, Timmy can you track her?" Sky asked.

"Yes, but give us a little time. The Wizards are blocking everything, so we can't detect life. Once we find the spot with no life force, then we know that that is where Bloom is" Timmy said.

"The Winx will get in touch with their element to be at full power. Once we start our cycle we must be very still to absorb all the natural energies of our elements. This will give us guidance and strength so we will need our husbands to watch our backs since we can't move until the cycle is complete. The specialist will need to pack all the gear that they will need to fight, and then meet up with their wives. If anything goes wrong, radio each other and coordinate. Winx let's get to work" Techna said.

As the Winx went their separate ways to go into a neutral state, the guys quickly packed their swords and equipment to fight then met with their wives. The Winx took thier positions on the lake, the roof, the music room, the computer, and the pasture of flowers. As they began to soak up all the natural energy around them they all heard the voice of who they were going to save, Bloom.

"The sword once enslaved, by the father of will. Shall pierce the heart of the throne to fix what is broke. Along with the love from friends and foes, shall give birth to the truest of all hearts and give light to the future. Only then will the flame return to its former glory and pride."

Because the Winx had started the cycle to gain strength, they could not tell the guys what was said from Bloom. After a couple of hours of obsorbing the natural energies, the Winx turned to their husbands and recited the prophecy that was said through Bloom's thoughts. As they all rushed to find Sky, Timmy got a signal on Bloom. This changed the plan because Sky had thought about what Oritel had said. As Tecna and Timmy decoded the prophecy, Sky was watching Mae in her crib that Flora had made. After a couple of days of decoding, Timmy asked Techna to gather everyone around to say what Bloom meant.

"Oritel has to pierce the heart of Bloom, meaning the mighty sword has to pass through Bloom. Everyone that even has a smidge of love for Bloom will give her the strength to stay alive and injury the Ancestresses long enough to let Mae grow up." Timmy said.

"I can't pass a sword through my own daughter. What if something went wrong and she died, her blood would be on my hands." Oritel said.

"You won't be alone, Sky will be by Bloom's side to restrain her if need be. And the Winx and Heros will be ready to attack if anyone tries to interfere. You can do this Oritel, just have faith and everything will work out, you'll see." Flora said.

"If this is the only way and came from Bloom herself, then this is her plan. We need to find the right time to strike and to set the plan in motion." Oritel said

"We have to wait until we see Bloom again, only then will we be able to save her and reunite her with our daughter." Sky said

After they were done talking, Sky went to go check on Mae in the other room. Everyone else went to the reality chamber to train. Sky went to train after installing a security camera above Mae's bed. As all of them were training, Sky kept checking to see if Mae was fine. Brandon notice that Sky seemed a little distracted.

"What's wrong Sky? You are not focusing like you usually do." Brandon said.

"I don't trust the Ancestresstral's when they said that they wouldn't t attack Mae. I mean her destiny is to destroy all evil and bring peace to the world. I'm just making sure she is fine and out of harm's way. Do you want to see her?" Sky asked Brandon.

"Sure."

"Ok, here, I hooked up a security camera so I could check on her."

"Um…Sky…are you sure that camera is working fine?"

"Yes, I've been checking on her all day. Why do you ask?

"Because she is missing, I'm not seeing Mae at all."

As Sky looked at the camera, he notices that she was missing, so he rushed out of the reality chamber to go and find her. Brandon told everyone else what was going on and went in different directions to search for the missing baby. As Sky went running around to the back of the palace, where Bloom used to sit all day and noticed that there was a shadow on the ground. When he looked up, he saw Mae flying for the first time and landed in the big tree. Sky climbed the tree, grabbed his daughter, and carried her down the tree, making sure what branches he put his feet on.

"Hey girls, how old where you when you first started flying?" Brandon asked

"Everyone is different, when a fairies power is awaken by a traumatic event, you transform for the first time. It's how the body protects itself and gives you the strength to sand up for yourself. Why?" Flora said.

"Because Mae landed in the tree, what traumatic event has Mae suffered already?" Sky asked.

"Losing her mom, look Sky I know this isn't my place and I know you already know this but Mae needs her mom. Bloom handing her off was like the white flag you would raise if you give up. There is a reason Mae didn't want to leave her mom, and it's your job as her dad to figure out how to stop the hurting." Stella replied.


End file.
